


A Gift They Cherished

by Archwraith



Series: Favors Owed and Paid [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archwraith/pseuds/Archwraith
Summary: The celebration of Hallow's End goes on nicely and even more than her expectation. However when Sylvanas decided to retreat from the event, it was then that she noticed a familiar presence.A continuation from Favor from the Queen.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Favors Owed and Paid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137269
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105





	1. A Favor Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> It's nowhere close to Hallow's End yet but I figure I'll post this one. Been working on this one for a bit since I got quite a writer's block on my other work.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the annual celebration of Hallow’s End. The only day where the Forsaken reminded themselves of who they were and how they came so far. The day they will celebrate by torching a wickerman as they smear the ashes across their faces. The Hallow’s End was an important significance to their existence and something they will now celebrate with even more joy as the Lich King has fallen. Was joy the right word however? They were all still cursed within this monstrosity they were wrapped within, even after their tormentor was gone.

It was the annual celebration of Hallow’s End. The only day where the Forsaken reminded themselves of who they were and how they came so far. The day they will celebrate by torching a wickerman as they smear the ashes across their faces. The Hallow’s End was an important significance to their existence and something they will now celebrate with even more joy as the Lich King has fallen. Was joy the right word however? They were all still cursed within this monstrosity they were wrapped within, even after their tormentor was gone.

As she stepped towards her people, she moved towards the yet-to-be-burned wickerman.

“Children of the Grave, heed my call!” Sylvanas began. “In life, we suffered unspeakable tragedies. We watched as our homes were razed to the ground. We cried out in agony as our families were cut down before our eyes.” Her eyes glazed over her people who listened her every word intently. “Finally, in the face of such atrocities, we were denied even the release of death!”

Sylvanas opened her hand as a guard step closer and passed her a torch. He bowed as he moved to join the crowd. “Now, we burn this wickerman as a symbol of our victory against old enemies!” Sylvanas stepped closer and tip the torch to the wickerman. She watched it as it burn and straws crumbling to ashes. She took some of it as she painted her face.

“We paint our faces with the ash to send a message to new enemies – a declaration to those who fear and revile us as monsters. To those who would question our place in this world.”

_The Alliance, The Horde, none of them yet so different in trying to deny our existence._

“We are NOT monsters! We are NOT the mindless wretches of a ghoul army!” Her people cheered as she raised her voice.

“No, we are a force even more terrifying. We are the chill in a coward’s spine. We are the instruments of an unyielding ire.” With every sentences, her eyes grew ever darker yet the burning embers within glows brighter. The crowd’s voice raise even higher.

“WE ARE THE FORSAKEN!” Her people cheered the loudest as she threw the torch towards the wickerman itself.

After Sylvanas gave out her speech, she decided to return to the bottom part of the ruined kingdom of Lordaeron. The armistice will be over soon enough and that was not the only concerning news she has heard in a while. Thrall decided to step off from the position of Warchief and letting Garrosh who initially refused to take his place. No one was content with the decision.

After Arthas’ defeat, all she wished was for her people to live in peace. Their tormentor was finished, and she wished to dedicate whatever was left for the Forsaken to destroy any remainder of the Scourge. Nothing more, nothing less. No more war against the Alliance. No more services towards the Horde. No, she just wanted her people to know peace, even in this accursed form they subjected to. With Garrosh leading however, that wish will never be able to be fulfilled. That bloodthirsty buffoon would rather see the Alliance fall first before the Scourge back during their campaign in Northend.

As she descended using the elevator, she noticed Korkon guards Thrall placed previously looking at her with contempt. They know better not to show it publically however. She knew the action of the traitors in Wrathgate has besmirched the reputation of the Forsaken greatly. Thrall also banned the uses of the Blight soon afterwards as he placed his guards across the city to keep watch of her.

It infuriated her. Everything she had done was for the sake of her people. The Blight was a necessary weapon to ensure her people's survival against any incoming onslaught the Alliance may bring towards her gate. Yet she was now denied to use it, and even placed her and her people under watch. She was a prisoner, inside her very own kingdom she fought for. How infuriating.

However, amidst of the battle to reclaim her own kingdom where she was battered and bruised at the end of the fight, one person within the Alliance showed her kindness. It came under the form of Jaina Proudmoore. The sorceress, who ruled the city of Theramore within Kalimdor. She froze everyone as the High King and his army marched inside Undercity and swept them all away back to Stormwind.

She always advocates for peace, always. Such a person, born within this cruel timeline where war will never stop until one side truly obliterates the other. What unkind fate the titan has for her, Sylvanas wondered. She had heard of her before she showed up in Lordaeron.

Once betrothed to her murderer, the one who charmed the Prince of Quel’Thalas, and the apprentice to the Archmage Antonidas himself. She led the refugees of Lordaeron to escape during the Third War towards Kalimdor as she joined the others to vanquish the Burning Legion and settled there afterwards, alongside her people.

And again, she met her when Sylvanas decided to visit Theramore once she has learned of her dear little sister survival. She saw her celebrating Winter Veil last year, with her husband, her kids, and Proudmoore herself. She was quite sure she made herself as stealthy as possible, yet Proudmoore somehow noticed her and gave a chase.

Unfortunately she was cornered by the mage as she found herself on the port, with nowhere to run. To her surprise, Proudmoore welcomed her presence as one never did towards the dead. There was no disgust. No hints of skepticism. Not even a piece of hatred. Instead, she was welcomed by a very curious looking mage, with a bright wondering smile yet whispering of loneliness.

When she offered to let her look around her city she was proud of, Sylvanas can’t find herself to deny such invitation. A darker part of her whispered so that she can find weak points within the city so when the Horde decided to attack it, she can be relied upon as she knew the city layout. However, a small part of her, one hopeful part she always pushed away during her campaign against the Lich King, told her softly to accept it without any ulterior motive. She relented and chose to listen to the latter for once.

When she heard of Vereesa’s voice from afar, Sylvanas suddenly felt dread creeping up to her. That she would be rejected by her little sister. That she will scorn her current existence. That she wouldn’t be accepted to be any close around her own nephews. She decided to flee the scene immediately, didn’t even think twice as she left Jaina behind.

As she ran for a moment, she stumbled upon a gift shop, selling trinkets and books. She wondered in her own mind that at the very least she could give them a gift. It didn’t matter if her nephews never know who was responsible for the gift. She at least wanted to give something for them. The store owner was hesitant as she saw her but immediately remembered that was how the living sees the Forsaken. She decided to ignore it and purchased three books for light reading and a set of toy bow and arrows, paying several more silvers for it to be placed within two separate gift boxes. Maybe she can sneak in the gifts towards Vereesa’s house later when the little family hasn’t gone home yet.

As she silently walked back, she can see her sister and Jaina conversing with each other, alongside Rhonin. It seemed the red-haired mage was taking care of her little sister properly. As the pair excused themselves, Sylvanas pondered about what she should do with Jaina. She felt annoyed with herself for leaving Proudmoore alone in that spur of a moment. The mage long sigh didn’t help either. She decided to confront her again and apologized for her earlier action. Something that only Sylvanas of old would actually do.

As the mage granted her request to teleport the gifts instead of her sneaking the gifts towards her little sister house, she felt relieved that the mage didn’t even question what was inside of it, nor was she suspicious of the content. The mage continued to surprise her as she made her genuinely laugh, a laugh she would never expect to be let loose within this accursed form of hers.

As she was about to leave, Sylvanas can see the eagerness from the mage that she wanted to talk more with her. She was distressed as well for feeling the same. Again, a war of whispers echoed in her mind that she should either shut down such idea for they are enemies after all once the temporary truce is over. Another part of her should welcome the idea and let things go where they may be.

She listened to the latter once more as she gave away her personal trinket she held on during life, reserved for people close to her. A magical relic made to tell distress signal, attuned to herself. People with access to arcane can use it easily as they tap a small amount of mana to the relic itself to inform the one who was attuned to it that they needed aid, or anything else.

As she left the city with a kiss that blushes the mage, she can’t help but to feel her actions still not equal to the mage. As the ship was about to pass Theramore, she turned to her banshee form as she sneaked in the keep giving the mage, who was asleep, one last gift. A vase with tulip flowers. The very flowers where she fell upon on her death as she was raised.

She shook her head as she was about to enter the Royal Quarter, quitting the reminiscence of her last visit in Theramore. She immediately however smelled a fresh trace of arcane in the air as she was about to enter the long hallway towards her throne. Pure, untainted compared to her Forsaken Mages. Not even one Sin’dorei was around Undercity at the moment as they left to Silvermoon to continue any reparations that can be done to the city, even so their arcane was different. So it wouldn’t be them. No members of the Horde have such access to arcane either. No members of the Alliance also allowed within the city as well. Someone entered Undercity without her knowing, as anyone who would do so must be reported.

She quickly turned around and scanned the vicinity. Her eyes darted left and right to see who wield the power. Her guards in front of her looked bewildered at her sudden reaction and immediately unsheathe their blade before she held out her hand.

“Stay here. There is an intruder nearby. Don’t let anyone enter the Royal Quarter until I said otherwise.” Sylvanas commanded as the guards nodded.

She tracked the trace of arcane as she sprinted towards the source. Slowly but surely, the trace of arcane grew stronger and… taste distinctly. It tasted like sea water. It smells like…

Her train of thought comes to a halt as she spotted a Forsaken on the corner, moving away, as if she was running from her. A spy from the Scourge? No. She smelled fresh, yet the trace of arcane was thick on her. The distinct taste of arcane which smelled of the sea itself. The Forsaken gasped in surprise as Sylvanas suddenly appeared in front of her, forming herself from her banshee form.

“M-my lady. Is there anything I can do for you..?” The Forsaken in front of her knelt as Sylvanas gazed down upon her.

Sylvanas stared at her as she studied the frightened Forsaken. She circled around her. This one was different, and there’s just so much difference within this one Forsaken compared to the others. Her guards may not notice this, which she filed under the idea of punishing them for letting an intruder such as this one passed by. Only then she remembered the distinct smell of arcane was from as she circled her for the second time. She can only smirk as she finished her assessment. The Forsaken in front of her looked confused now.

“Yes, how about you tell me who are you? I’ve never seen you before, either as my champion or my citizen.” Sylvanas decided to play along.

“I-I have recently arrived, my lady. My name is Thea. I came from Brill. I was here for the Hallow’s End and decided to look around before returning to Brill later. It-It was my first time entering Undercity.” The Forsaken replied.

Sylvanas hummed, “Then I suppose a tour is in order then, is it not?”

Thea’s eyes widened at the offer, “My lady, I wouldn’t dare to take your precious time-“

Sylvanas waved her away, “Nonsense, I was currently in a good mood now, and what ruler am I if I cannot spend so much time to even hear or see my subjects?”

Thea meekly nodded and didn’t say another word as she followed Sylvanas towards the city. Every guards bowed as Sylvanas passed them. Sylvanas would talk to peddlers within the city and hear her people's worries. Often than not, she would promise their troubles will be dealt with swiftly and asked them to return to her should it ever resurface. Ores and material problems from the War Quarter, tomes and silk from the Magic Quarter, and leather alongside fletching equipment from the Rogue Quarter.

Every once in a while, they also came across her Dark Rangers. Each of them widened their eyes and seemingly aware of the distinct differences about Thea before Sylvanas gazed upon them when the Forsaken next to her have her focus elsewhere and shaking her head ever so slightly, signaling them to stand down. Sylvanas deliberately didn’t show the Apothecary and the Royal Quarter, as they was about to finish the tour, saying that the place was off-limits for a while. Both Sylvanas and Thea stood once more on the spot where they met.

“I-I am eternally grateful that you would take your time to give your subject such a tour, my lady.” The Forsaken bowed again as a small smile painted across her face.

“Well, it would be only fair if you would do one thing for me then, Thea.”

“What would that be, my lady?” The Forsaken eyes’ light up at the request.

“How about we drop this little play, Lady Jaina?”

The ‘Forsaken’ in front of her has her eyes widened. She looked unsure what to do next until she saw Sylvanas smirked again, flashing a grin with her fang out looking thoroughly amused. She sighed in defeat as she dropped the illusion spell she wore. Jaina wore a standard robe used by Alliance champions. No one would recognize her as she wore the hood up and she brought a standard-looking staff, compared to her usual shiny looking one. She can also feel the relic she gave to Jaina hummed slowly as the illusion fell off. It seemed she kept her favor close still. It pleased her greatly.

To her admiration as well, Jaina kept the illusion and the acting quite well. She wasn't disgusted much at some of the sections of the city where some of the Horde living champions would just outright get sick. Was she used to such sight? Or did she merely acted so well? Sylvanas may never know unless she asked her straightforwardly.

“How long did you know?”

“The very moment I managed to corner you. You have a distinct smell of arcane, Lady Jaina.” Sylvanas said as she pointed her nose, looking smug as ever.

Jaina chuckled, “Though a word of notice. You were extremely lucky you didn’t meet any of my Dark Rangers before I found you first. All of them knew who you are. I must ask you to be more discreet, if you would do such a thing again next time.” Sylvanas warned immediately to which Jaina responded with a quick nod.

“Now then, may I know the intention of your visit?” Sylvanas inquired.

The mage in front of her looked unsure for a moment as she refused to meet her gaze, “How should I say this…”

She cleared her throat before finally saying the next word, full of hesitation, “You remembered about that you owed me a favor, right?”

Ah, so that’s what it is.

What will it be then? A protection for a protection? The Undercity for Theramore? The secrets that the Forsaken was holding on? The extermination of the Blight? Or would it be secret made within the leaders of the Horde for the Alliance to be told?

None of those would be possible without hefty repercussions. The first one would be immediately seen as an act of treason despite Proudmoore indeed saved her city from the High King’s assault. The second and the third one would essentially cripple the Forsaken, should the Alliance decided to launch an assault. The last one would be the same as the first.

Sylvanas chided herself for saying the promise of a favor so easily back then. Now it came to bite her in the back this time. She was one to keep her word and she would never back down from it, barring words against certain enemies of course. But alas, it finally hits her in the end. She decided she should be more careful with her words from there on. Her ears drooped in disappointment of her thoughts as she looked at the mage with an exasperated sigh, “What would be your wish then, my lady?”

Sylvanas crossed her arm as she looked upon the mage who looked unsure of what to say. The mage seemed to notice her agitated state as she slowly formed her words, “I… I wished to know more about you, Lady Windrunner.”

Sylvanas stood still and her eyes widened slowly. If there’s a wind that somehow entered this forsaken citadel, she would not have noticed it. If there were gazes towards her beside the mage curious eyes, she would not even know it. The sentence the mage uttered was not one she ever expected. The silence that occurred afterwards was deafening enough that the mage panicked, as if she said something wrong.

“I-I didn’t mean to distraught you!” She said as she waved her hands about. As the silence kept on, she sighed as she palmed her face with her right hand, “By the Tides, I’m awful at this.”

Sylvanas cannot help but to feel amused at this bright human in front of her. She can’t hold herself but to release a genuine laugh. Another one brought by the mage in front of her as the mage pouted from her reaction. It served to amuse her even further.

“Yes, yes, I’m so bad at this. Please, laugh at my miserably and poorly thought-out words.”

“My sincerest apologies, my lady. It’s just that such favor from me and you would decide to use it to know me, of all people.” If she could cry from her laughter, she would have wiped her tears now. She was sure of it.

The mage continued to pout as she pursed her lips. Sylvanas knew better than to tease her even longer. She looked at her, smiling as she was looking Jaina fidgeting with her boots as she continued to feign annoyance.

“Are you sure that would be your wish, my lady? There are other things which you can wish upon instead.” Sylvanas asked.

The mage raised her brow, “Such as?”

“It seems you underestimate just how large my favor is, my lady.” Sylvanas said as she walked, circling around the mage, “You can ask me swore loyalty to the Alliance. You can even ask me to betray the Horde should another war come up. Such is the favor you wield when you saved my city before the High King’s assault.”

“Is that what you want, Lady Windrunner?” She replied firmly and calmly.

Sylvanas held her lips shut for a moment, until she came to a better response than saying the truth, “What I want don’t matter, Jaina. It’s on your hand.” Sylvanas said as she held the mage’s hand and rolled over to her knuckle and placed her lips on it. The mage visibly blushed again.

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, Lady Windrunner. I don’t want to be-“ The word died down in her throat as she seemed to reconsider what she was about to say.

“All I’m saying is,” She reluctantly took over her hand again and placed it on her chest, “If that’s not what you wanted to tell, then I will change my wish.”

That blue eyes stared at the blood red gaze she has now. Sylvanas can only stare at her, astonished by her words again. She can’t help but to chuckle at the mage’s words. Still, however…

“I’m afraid, that’s one of the thing I can’t afford to share my lady.” Sylvanas muttered softly.

Jaina immediately looked disappointed. Sylvanas either can’t help but to feel she will regret that very word. Something else however, came up in her mind. Something she wanted to retrieve for so long.

“Unless, if you could aid me with one simple request.” Sylvanas said as she raised a finger towards the mage.

Jaina looked up and stared at her curiously. Sylvanas knew she had to elaborate what she wanted but she’ll keep it to herself for now.

“It won’t be a matter between the Alliance and the Horde. It is a personal matter. Will you oblige this request of mine? If you do, I’ll share my tale whenever you wanted. Be wary however, it won’t be a nice one.”

It didn’t take long for her to nod in agreement, determined that she would hear it nonetheless.

“Do you have anything to write down on?” Sylvanas asked. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps approaching. They belonged to one of her Dark Rangers. Easily noticed from how light every step they made. Jaina who seemed to notice the movement of her ears quickly summoned a piece of paper and a quill. Sylvanas wasted no time to snatch them and write down a set of coordinates, easily recognizable by mages. Portal coordinates.

“Travel there in two days. Don’t be late, don’t be early. Arrive precisely as the sun rises or I can’t assure your safety.” Sylvanas said as she quickly placed the paper on Jaina’s hand.

“Now quickly, go. I’ll meet you there when the time comes.” Jaina nodded. As she weaved a portal, she stopped mid-way. She approached Sylvanas, who was wondering what she was doing, as she tipped her toes when she was in front of her, nearly reaching her height. She planted a soft kiss on her cheek and chuckled at Sylvanas’ slackening jaw.

“As a thanks for showing your city around.” Jaina winked as she stepped away, “Farewell Lady Windrunner, and I hope the Hallow’s End celebration goes well for the rest of the night.” Jaina said before she turned around and started to weave the portal once more.

Not intending to let the mage having the last laugh, Sylvanas seized her hand as she pulled her close, placing a kiss on her forehead like when they were at Theramore as she softly muttered, “Sylvanas. It’s only fair you’ll call me by my first name as I called you.”

Jaina blushed as she nodded. She was pulled from her trance as she heard the footsteps approaching them. She quickly weaved a portal once more and slipped through it, giving Sylvanas a smile as the portal shut almost as immediately as it opened.

Sylvanas slowly reached for her cheek and rubbed it slowly, looking at where the portal was. She chuckled as the absurdity of the recent event played out. She almost didn’t realize that Velonara approached her, curious with her bow in hand.

“My lady? Where is she? What was she doing here?” Velonara asked.

Sylvanas can’t help but to chuckle once more as she palmed her face with her hand, gaining a raise of an eyebrow from Velonara.

“We may never know, Velonara.” Sylvanas said as she turned around and made her way back to the Royal Quarter, “We may never know.” Sylvanas smiled as she muttered those words quietly. Velonara can’t help but to be surprised to see her Queen smile again after so long. A pleasant surprise, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea for the name, or if I should compile it to a series. Suggestion?


	2. Visions of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina learned more than she asked for. Sylvanas continued to be surprised with Jaina herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! Some angst ahead. Not too much though.

Even as the sun rose up, there’s always an unknown force that seemed to darken her very home. The Windrunner Spire, now left in nothing but ruin after the Scourge marched and desecrate anything on their path. Where there was sunlight brimming during at this hour, now shades of darkness seems to be clouding its light.

Sylvanas remembered it very well. She remembered when she and Vereesa would play in the backyard, keeping her safe from anything that may harm her. She remembered riding a little further away from her home with Alleria to hunt any nearby fauna they can find and brought their prizes home proudly with Vereesa and Lirath cheering for them both. She remembered it well when all of them were dancing with Lirath playing his flute as her mother watched them all, smiling at the sight. Those were happy moments. Right?

Sylvanas sat on top of a tree several miles away from the Spire itself, watching the building intently. Banshees were hovering around the place. She can recognize some of them. Trainee and veteran rangers who were unable to reclaim their body during the massacre from the Scourge. Unfortunate fate compared to her precious Dark Rangers. Likely their body was used by the Scourge as ammunition for their meat wagons, or as a food for the ghouls so they can restore their body. They seem to think her home as a sanctuary or some sort where they would gather around from time to time. While they were Scourge, ever since the Lich King’s defeat in Northend, they have been more passive.

The Scourge activity around the place has lessened after the campaign in Northend. Sylvanas wasted no time to send any able adventurers or champions she can muster and take the initiative to clear the place, adding several golds as the reward. She knew it won’t be long before the Scourge will return to her ancestral home, yet it felt wrong to let the Scourge roam around here so freely.

As she was lamenting, she can feel a portal opened nearby. Her guest arrived precisely when she requested. She always preferred people who are disciplined. People who would obey her command to her every word and every instruction she made. She has no time to deal with insubordination. Especially after the betrayal her right hand made.

Sylvanas wasted no time and jumped down from the tree to meet her guest. Jaina was surprised for a moment before sighing in relief. She wore her usual robe this time with her staff placed on her back. She let down her hood the moment she saw Sylvanas, a small sigh of relief. It was short lived however as she noticed several banshees floating at the building in front of her.

“Welcome, to the Windrunner Spire, Lady Jaina.” Sylvanas said as she waved her hand towards the Spire.

She can see Jaina visibly shocked at the sight. Maybe she had seen it once during its glorious day? Or was she afraid of something else? Did she expect treachery here as she saw numerous banshees were moving about? Sylvanas was used to it. People had always expected her to betray them. For some reason however, Sylvanas truly hoped it was not what Jaina felt. This very reason that somehow gnawed at her ever since their meeting back in Theramore. This… voice she was willing to listen back then within herself, it began to grow louder with more chances she gave to the human mage.

“Is… is this your home?” She asked her eyes still looking at the Spire. Her eyes followed one of the banshees. Sylvanas suppressed any relief she felt when the voice that came out from the mage was a concern, not suspicion.

“Was, or whatever was left of it. My home now is the Undercity.” Sylvanas answered as she motioned with her hand, instructing the mage to follow her towards the stony steps towards the Spire. She looked wary with the banshees starting to gather around them.

Some of them looked confused; some of them have bared their fangs towards the young mage. Sylvanas gazed towards them all and commanded, “She’s with me, and none of you will harm her.”

The banshees looked at each other for a moment. All of them bowed before moving away as she commanded. She noticed Jaina immediately exhaled in relief. She can hear the thumping heartbeats from the mage slowing down.

There was a reason that she forbid anyone to reach the spire even after it was cleared. She knew they were vengeful towards the living, Horde or Alliance, even some of the Forsaken but they obeyed her nonetheless. Jaina walked closer to her afterwards, hurrying her steps to catch up with Sylvanas and walked next to her.

“I’ll keep you safe here. You have my word.” Sylvanas said as she pushed the front door open. There was nothing but ruined furniture as far as eyes can see. The inside was even darker, but she noticed there were some lamps that can be recharged using magelight to light up the place. Sylvanas can see well in the dark but obviously the mage didn’t have the same capabilities like her.

“If you would, my lady?” Sylvanas said as she pointed towards the lamp. Jaina nodded and casted magelight towards the lamps. Once it was bright enough, both of them should be able to see things now properly. The table in the living room was in one piece alongside some chairs which was knocked off but still usable. Several plates were broken and almost nothing else was left intact.

-o-

“We used to eat dinner here together after long days. Every night,” Sylvanas started speaking as she moved around the table,“My mother would scold us if we even dare to refuse or wanted to eat in our own room. She was having none of it. My father always the patient one soothes my mother’s annoyance when we acted up.”

Jaina moved to take one of the chairs which was still intact and slid it to the dining table as she listened to the banshee’s word. The sad look of her face spoke hundreds worth of words. This was what she wanted to know. About the mysterious Dark Lady of the Forsaken. About Vereesa’s older sister, which she was still proud of. She always tells the story of how incredible her sister was. How valiantly she fought against the Amani when Alleria was gone beyond the dark portal. How determined she was as the Ranger General of Quel’Thalas. How she tried to be like her every day.

“We are but a simple family, from prominent lines but prefer to tread the same as others. We rarely used our name as an excuse for something. We let our actions speak better than our words and blood.” Sylvanas muttered softly, as if she was remembering something.

She can still remember the younger sister would chastise anyone who spoke ill of her sister even if she was one of the Forsaken now. She was having none of it, even if it comes from her own rangers. She was however distraught about the idea how her sister could join the Horde when the Horde was the one responsible for the many losses of the family.

Jaina meant to confront that side of the story. She knew better however than to ask outright. She once came close to one of the Forsaken, meaning to ask only to be replied with much hostility. She recognized some of them, she had met them once when they were alive, but they act like she was spitting on their faces just by appearing before them. They wasted no time, leaving her alone as they moved elsewhere. The SI:7 reports regarding the Forsaken was not accurate either but there was but one thing that’s clear to them. They have no regards towards the living and always beware them. They scorned them badly. The Horde was viewed as a mean of protection against the Alliance whereas they displayed much hatred against the Alliance.

But that was not all now, wasn’t it? She was intrigued with the elf before her.

She, who was claimed to be heartless and ruthless beyond any imagination.

She, who was claimed to be a nightmare in the battlefield, showing no regards on whoever or whatever that needs to be sacrificed to achieve her end.

She, who was claimed to be the same as the Lich King as she manipulated her people and used them as her own arrows for vengeance against those who wronged her.

But she was also someone else. A beautiful soul said to be tortured to no end within that monstrosity.

She, who spared a beautiful smile and genuine laughs with her during the Winter Veil and Hallow’s End.

She, who accompanied her when she didn’t need to during both of those two days.

She, who cared for her own sister and her nephews as she sneaked about and buy the little gifts that her nephews deeply cherished.

There were also rumors about that her elite guards, the Dark Rangers, were once her own soldiers during the time they were alive. The word was that she displayed her care for each of them in an attempt to let her display some sign of compassion to her people. The SI:7 noticed whenever one of the Dark Rangers was in a trouble, the Dark Lady herself will march to aid her precious guard alongside the others. It was written off as an act to manipulate them. A show to make it look like she cared about them when she wasn’t. Jaina however, didn’t believe it to be an act. Not even a single second she ever believed in that. Jaina believed she cared for them genuinely.

_‘Sylvanas rarely keeps anyone close to her.’ Vereesa chuckled, ‘Like her rangers for example. She wouldn’t even spare them a glance if she wasn’t interested. If one is to be regarded otherwise by her, you should consider yourself lucky because that would mean she cares for you.’_

Vereesa’s word lingered in her mind as they talked several days after Winter Veil. She was amused with Jaina’s sudden interest about her older sister. Can she be considered someone the Dark Lady cared about? Was she that lucky?

A skeptic part of her shouted aloud that this was a scheme, made by the monster in front of her who now walked up the stairs with Jaina following her from behind. A ploy, made to let her guard down and will kill her, ridding one of the Alliance greatest mages. But she pushed the dark thought away as far as possible. She eventually stopped walking as Sylvanas opened another door and invited her inside.

“This was Vereesa’s room. She sometimes complained about getting this part of the spire, since the view from here is not as marvelous as our parents’.” Sylvanas said as she chuckled at the memories. She sat on the ruined bed. There are marks of claws. Ghouls, Jaina speculated, ravaged the room. The wardrobe was broken and the inside was some cloths, ruined and tattered. A study desk fell to one side, as one of its legs was broken.

“How was she?” Sylvanas asked, her head tilting up to watched Jaina directly to her eyes.

“Vereesa was fine. She wondered about who gave her sons the gifts however. The gifts were deeply cherished by them.”

Sylvanas smiled for a moment before her lips turning into a flat line once more. “It’s better to be kept secret. Don’t tell her it was me.” Sylvanas said sternly on the last part, as she stood up once more and walked past Jaina, leaving the room and continuing to ascend the stairs. Jaina knew better than to argue about it now, lest her visit would be cut short.

The next room they arrived at was as her prediction would be, it was Sylvanas’. It was larger than Vereesa’s and it has a lot more furniture inside. Jaina immediately noticed there is a cosmetic desk within the room.

_‘She was so vain in life. She would refuse to go to a ball without looking good, not that she ever liked to be in one in the first place. She much preferred to spend time with her rangers. She felt at home amongst the other and myself.’_

There’s also a place where one would hang their bow on the wall. The bed was larger as well, with numerous more pillows, which were scattered around and ruined, than Vereesa’s. It displayed just how comfortable bed it was before. The sheet was made from fine silk. Sadly it was torn apart and was clawed away. There’s a traditional lantern, still usable as Sylvanas lit it up. The brightness from the lantern was enough to fill the room. Sylvanas set the lantern on her desk before she sat on the bed, looking up to Jaina.

“Well, here was mine. I don’t think there’s much to say here. Whatever was left was either ruined or stolen.” Sylvanas said nonchalantly.

“Now then, you may be wondering about what my request would be?” Sylvanas said as she looked towards her.

“Are you looking for something in here?” Jaina assumed.

Sylvanas nodded, “There’s… a precious item I held on to during the time I was alive. Something I hold on dear with. I need your help to find it for me.”

“And I suppose, the item was supposed to be here?” Jaina said, as her eyes scanned over the room.

“Correct, but even after the spire was cleared, the object was nowhere to be found. I need this returned as soon as possible.” The emphasis of the word pretty much described the price of the object she needed to be found.

“What does it look like?” Jaina sat down next to her, looking at the banshee curiously.

“A necklace. With sapphire gem on it. You should’ve seen something similar when you see Vereesa.”

Vereesa once told her about a similar-looking jewelry when Jaina was curious about a ruby necklace she wore. It wasn’t always visible when she wore her armor but the necklace was always with her all the time. When Jaina first inquired about it, she looked saddened for a moment before she explained about the gem itself.

_‘It was given to us by Alleria before she departed and disappeared before the dark portal. It was originally a single jewelry but she broke it down and left us each. She held the emerald gem, I held the ruby, and Sylvanas held the sapphire. Sylvanas was crushed when the news came that Alleria decided to venture forth. She felt she was abandoned by Alleria. She rarely wore it but I knew she cherished it just as much as I do.’_

But how could she do it? To locate an object was easy but the item needs to be distinct. She also needed to see it herself personally first. She cannot just imagine how it looked like and casted the spell to locate it. It was a simple spell, but certain requirements must be met.

“I need to know its shape. I cannot simply think how it looked like and to do that I need to-” Jaina explained but immediately knew that this was where Sylvanas actually trying to push her to.

“You need to see my memories. Yes, and at the same time, you’ll know my tale, Jaina.” Sylvanas said as she looked at her.

“I warn you however, never to use any knowledge you gathered in my memory against me. If you do so, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Sylvanas warned as she held her wrist in a grip. Her eyes glow embers as she uttered the threat.

Jaina didn’t miss the hurt when the elf uttered the word. As if she was pleading to her to never do so, whatever the circumstances. Jaina knew what she was doing will be beneficial to the Alliance. She would probably be able to discern the secrets regarding the Forsaken. She could dismantle the Forsaken by knowing its weaknesses; she could even know the secrets within the Horde.

She, however, will not take this advantage. She was now confronting Sylvanas Windrunner, not the Banshee Queen. Not the Dark Lady of the Forsaken. And certainly not the one who was compared to the Lich King himself. She nodded as she begins to place both of her hands around Sylvanas’ head. It was a complicated spell to see one’s memories, but one she has mastered before leaving Dalaran and venturing forth towards Kalimdor.

The world faded to a light as Jaina finished uttering the spell. The spell would put herself in place within the one she channeled the spell to. Both parties will explore the memories together and will see together what each other see. She can see it now. She needed to peer from their current days towards the days of the past. She can see their time on Hallow’s End two days ago. She can see the day when she visited her during last year’s Winter Veil.

She can see that it was her who sneaked into her room and placed a fresh tulip on a vase which Jaina continued to replace every time it wilted. Jaina felt her heart beat slowly faster as she discovered the truth of the gift’s origin. She nearly missed a flick of Sylvanas’ ears slightly touching her hands. She has yet to understand those little movements those ears did however.

She saw herself as Sylvanas was discussing something within the Horde. Something crucial and something Sylvanas disagreed vehemently, while the others dismissed her response. The language was not something Jaina understood. She can understand a little bit of Orcish but the others were indescribable. The look in their eyes clearly stated how they didn’t trust Sylvanas assessment even one bit. Before any word managed to reach her, Jaina turned away from the discussion and quickly shifted from the current memories and leaped towards for several months. It was not her right to know about what was going on within the Horde. Sylvanas has given her this amount of trust and she will not risk it by hearing where she shouldn’t.

She can feel Sylvanas’ anger when she was betrayed by her right hand and the eventual demise of Arthas. Her frustration that she wasn’t there to see his end and put an arrow to him herself. Her imminent rage as she was blamed for the actions of the betrayer within the Forsaken, how the leaders of the Horde looked at her with much distrust and contempt. How she was… relieved? At the sight of Jaina removing Varian and his army back to Stormwind.

She traveled back a little bit further where she can see her advocating for the Blood Elves place within the Horde. The relief and sadness, alongside the guilt that creeped within her when she saw her former people once more. The relief to find that they survived. The sadness that they were now the former shell of their glorious past. The guilt that she weren’t capable to stop Arthas’, resulting the death of thousands of her kind and that she killed some of them during her time as a servant of the Scourge.

She traversed back into the past even further, to the moment, which was the utmost of Jaina’s concern. It was the intention of using her favor here. To know why the Forsaken joined the Horde, despite Sylvanas hatred against them when she was alive. The very decision that puzzled even her own sister.

It eventually came to a light when she can feel how angry she was when every emissary she sent to the Alliance never returned. The seething anger that she was forsaken by her own former ally. The Alliance she served for hundreds of years.

She saw no other alternative to survival. Paranoia pushed her to do desperate decisions. With the danger of the Scourge still looming on her recently freed capital and the remnants of the living pushing against her still, she had no choice. The remnants of Lordaeron, who were led by Garithos, the man who were rumored to be the reason why the Elves of Quel’Thalas decided to remove themselves from the Alliance. She ordered his death as she saw his deception in using her forces to take over the capital and turned it back against him as he was killed by his former right hand.

Jaina also saw the cruel decisions of how she chooses to slaughter any of the living who threatened their place in this world as Garithos met his demise. It was not by choice, but out of necessity. With the rejections from the Alliance, she was forced to send an emissary towards the Horde, who didn’t believe in her, yet willing to give her people a chance. She also ordered the development of the Blight for defensive purposes as well as offensive when she planned to take over Scourge’s territory and free more undead from their control and took them in.

Jaina shifted the memories away again, through several more months to years that came to pass. She saw her deeds when she was under the control of the Scourge. How she murdered an entire households just for the sake of pleasing the Lich King. How she tried to fight against it with every inch of her will and lost at every single turn. How she was commanded to slaughter the innocents of Lordaeron. How she was forced to kill even her own people by Arthas as her own body was paraded through Silvermoon as the city burned. Jaina hardly able to hold her tears as she move to other visions and decided to take a small leap of time.

She landed on one of the most unfortunate time. She saw herself as Sylvanas prepared to face Arthas. A stand-off in a field of tulips as she ushered a family away to hold Arthas on her own. She saw the moment Arthas impaled her with Frostmourne. The vision itself took her back from her spell as she flinched hardly. The spell wore off in an instant and Jaina felt panic rise up as she looked at her own body. Nothing. No blades were there. Nothing pierced through her abdomen. No gleeful smile of her former lover as he pierced through the Ranger General as he twisted the blade and flayed her soul.

“Are you alright?” She heard Sylvanas sound concerned as she landed her hand on her shoulder. She nearly missed the fact that Sylvanas slightly flinched before reaching up to her.

The spell abruptly ends, and it should’ve hit a feedback to Sylvanas, but here she was more concerned to Jaina than her own being.

“I-I” Jaina stumbled making her sentence.

“Take a breath. There’s no need to force yourself immediately.” Sylvanas said as she rubbed her arm slowly. Her skin was cold, yet it was soft. Jaina’s eyes fell onto Sylvanas’ abdomen, covered with the dark leather armor. She did not need to see through it, but she can imagine a scar was formed by that cursed blade. Her breath still was uneven.

Guilt choking her stiffly. The air felt stiffening to breathe. Arthas’ actions were her responsibility. If only she can stop him back then. If only she can persuade him to stop rather than leaving him. She was also responsible to Sylvanas’ fate, didn’t she?

“I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Sylvanas…” Jaina said as she covered her face with her palms, tears starting to form on her as the vision replayed in her mind.

Sylvanas stopped as she looked at her curiously, “What are you sorry for?”

Jaina’s breath still uneven but she pushed to spoke to her, “I should’ve stopped him. I could’ve stopped him! I could’ve prevented him from-“ Jaina tried to continue but Sylvanas cut her off as her hold on Jaina’s shoulder tightened.

“That butcher’s fate of his own, Jaina. You are not to blame.” She can barely hear Sylvanas as she sobbed, guilt wrenching her insides. Sylvanas suffered because she cannot confront him. Sylvanas lost her people because she didn’t dare to stop him. She suffered-

Sylvanas took her hand away from her face as she placed in on Jaina’s lap and she cupped her face with her own hands, “Look at me.” When Jaina kept her eyes closed, she repeated again but softly, “Look at me.” The cold touch, yet it felt so welcomed by her body.

Jaina opened her eyes slowly, tears still flowing freely from her eyes as she looked at Sylvanas. “This existence of mine,” Sylvanas said as she wiped away her tears, “Was not your fault. I would never blame it on you. Never. The blame lies on him and him alone. You are not responsible for his actions Jaina.”

Jaina slowly gained her composure as Sylvanas hold her. She looked at the red-colored eyes that months ago would chilled her spine, now it felt warm and showing utmost concern of her wellbeing. The eyes that were said to unnerved even the most fearless champion of the Alliance, now seemed to comfort her even so slowly. The elf said nothing anymore as she rubbed her back, an attempt to calm her down. It took Jaina several more minutes before she calmed down.

“Are you alright now?” Jaina only responded with nods.

Sylvanas chuckled, “I told you it was not a pretty tale.”

Jaina inhaled as much breath as she need before replying, “I want to see it nonetheless. I also want to help you get the necklace back as well.”

She can definitely see how Sylvanas wanted to tease her, but it fell of short. The banshee smiled as she once again preparing herself for the spell once more, “Very well.”

Jaina once again placed her hand between Sylvanas’ head as she murmured the spell once more. This time, she can start where she left off. She saw them now, how valiantly she defied the Scourge in every turn. How the decision she made to hurt her so when she has no choice but to sacrifice her own rangers. How she was glad that Vereesa was away from Silvermoon when everything went down.

Jaina was disturbed when she found empty voids when she was exploring her memories. It was as if someone deliberately removed it from her. Was this the result of her torture? That she cannot bring herself to remember what she did during in life and only remembered the dark deeds she was forced to do?

Jaina took another leap once more and she found herself arriving at the spire with all its previous glory. The building was well kept. The stony steps were still clean and she can see several servants walking around the building itself. From how it looked like, the Scourge invasion was yet to happen. There were voices behind of her as she, within Sylvanas’ body turned back and met the rangers waving at her alongside Vereesa who walked alongside her. She recognized some of them, many of those who now served her as her Dark Rangers. They parted ways as they seemed to have finished a round of patrols around Quel’Thalas.

The smiles on their faces as they watched her was a relief. To see that they cared about Sylvanas genuinely and not just out of respect to its superior. She can see herself taking steps towards her own room, changing from her armor to a casual wear as she did so. Jaina’s face heat up when Sylvanas took everything off and looked towards a mirror.

Jaina pulled back from her vision as she returned to the present, the spell stopped as she felt her belly slightly turned hot. She faked a cough, trying to regain any composure she lost. Sylvanas was grinning widely than she ever saw her.

“I take it you like what you were seeing, my lady?” Sylvanas teased her.

“Wh- I- It’s not that I-!” Jaina stammered and that gained another laugh from the elf in front of her.

“You seem to find my embarrassment as quite an entertainment, aren’t you?” Jaina sighed in mortification. Sylvanas laughed slowed down to a mere chuckle as she shook her head.

“My, perish the thought. I would never do such a thing to a fine lady such as yourself, Jaina.” Sylvanas said as she tilted her head, feigning innocence.

Jaina huffed in annoyance before deciding to take some moment of jumping from the memory once more as she casted the spell again. It didn’t take too long before she finally came to a vision where Sylvanas took out the necklace from within a small ornamental box within her desk as she finished preparing herself. She can see the necklace clearly as Sylvanas clicked the gift open and see an inscribed Thalassian from within, ‘To Sylvanas. Love always, Alleria.’

Jaina stopped the spell from being channeled any longer as she smiled; finally finding the precious jewelry Sylvanas was looking for. “I see it.” Jaina said as she stood up and casted another spell, scrying to locate the necklace. First she scanned the desk but neither the box nor the necklace was around anymore. She glanced towards the lower floor and found nothing still. Finally, she saw it clearly on where it was now as she looked up.

“It is in the highest floor of the spire.” Jaina narrowed her eyes as she sees it moved around. The object was being carried by someone. But who? The place was deserted and only banshees were moving around within the spire itself. It didn’t change the fact however that someone was carrying it. “There’s someone up there.”

Sylvanas eyes widened as she quickly stood up and ran, ascending the stairs. Jaina followed behind quickly. They both passed a heavily locked door, complete with a strong ward protecting it. The doors were clawed away yet it seemed nothing broke through. Sylvanas spared a sad glance towards it but immediately shifted her focus back to ascending the stairs. As they arrived at the highest floor, Sylvanas held out her hand to stop Jaina before she muttered a few words of Thalassian. As she waited, she recognized that there was a powerful ward blocking the path before the highest floor itself. As the ward phase out, they arrived at the highest floor, where Jaina assumed it was the floor for Sylvanas parents’ room. A banshee was waiting for them as it hovered about before the entrance. Jaina can feel her body tensed as the banshee looked at her for a moment before looking at Sylvanas.

-o-

The banshee’s face was someone she felt hadn’t seen for a long time. She was one of the servants in the spire, that much she can be sure. That explained how the ward could be passed through. The ward was made so that only those who once lived within can pass normally.

She had previously checked here, but the banshee wasn’t here before. The banshee looked at her, a smile forming on her lips as if she was overjoyed at the sight of her presence. The banshee hovered over to her quickly, much too quickly for her liking. Sylvanas nearly took a step back as the banshee moved in front of her but decided against it.

She was angry at herself that she can’t remember her name. Many of her memories were torn away from herself when she was tortured by the former Lich King. Moments of joy, happiness, cruelly ripped apart from her. It was so much that she can barely feel any positive emotion when she came to her senses.

The banshee held out her hand, the necklace quietly came out from it. Sylvanas stayed quiet as she held out her own to receive it. As the banshee passed the necklace away to its rightful owner, the banshee bowed as she dispersed herself with a sad smile on her face.

“Who was she?” Jaina broke the silence.

“I can’t remember her.” Sylvanas said as she eyed the necklace, clicking it open to see that it was indeed hers. “Many of my memories were torn apart, save for those who I truly preserved, regained, or _left behind_.” Jaina visibly winced at the last word.

Alleria’s last gift before she departed. She was angry at that day when she learned of Alleria’s departure. She refused to confront her sister in her anger and she regret every moment of it as she cannot say her farewell. This was the only thing that can remind her of it.

“Thank you, Jaina. Truly.” Sylvanas said as she wore the necklace this time, promising to herself that she will never lose it again. A reminder of her precious past, _a reminder of her sisters_.

Jaina nodded. She smiled at her, as if she was happy for her. When was the last time anyone feels such a thing towards her? This cursed existence; was a moment of joy like this was deserving for her? Sylvanas’ will may be her own once more but she herself was shattered beyond recognition. Not even her former brethren would so much look at her without a modicum amount of distrust. How can this mage make her feel like what she once was? The one before she was raised, before all those torture that flayed her soul apart and left her with nothing but anger and hatred?

Sylvanas soon realized she was staring at her. She shook her head slightly and invited her towards her parents’ room. The mage knew her story as the Banshee Queen and her story slightly as the Ranger General. Sylvanas assumed the latter was told by her little sister from time to time should the mage was interested enough to ask. How she made those decisions she disliked so. Some of them out of desperation, some of them out of thirst of vengeance.

The room itself was unscathed, compared to the other room they moved past before. It shows how strong the ward was previously. Her gaze fell on her mother’s desk. A picture of the Windrunners. Her mother looked so ever proud standing alongside her father, who smiled as he put his hands on both Alleria and Sylvanas’ shoulder. Young Vereesa held on to Sylvanas’ hand tightly. Lirath was on her mother's caring hands, lying asleep. She picked it up and looked upon it, Jaina watched her from behind in silence. Sylvanas passed the picture to her, “My mother was always the one to rein us all. She was the one to take care everything we have until the time she fell.”

Jaina took the picture and look at it, “We quarreled a lot, we laughed together, all those moments I cherished so. It was by my sheer will that I preserved them.”

Sylvanas released a sad smile as she walked over towards the balcony, ”How unfortunate, however that I will no longer be able to find such comfort anymore.”

Jaina snapped her gaze from the picture towards Sylvanas, “That’s not true! Vereesa-“

Sylvanas held up her hand to stop her, “Vereesa have a family now. I have no doubt that she wants nothing to do with me a-“

“No!” The mage cut her off. She was having none of it as she placed the picture on where it was and strode to her, defiant look on her face. “You need to listen to me.” Sylvanas was slightly surprised of her sudden reaction.

“Vereesa cared for you, Sylvanas. Even after she knew of your demise and your current fate, she cared for you still! She wouldn’t even let anyone talk bad about you.” Jaina continued as she stepped closer to Sylvanas, “She was… distraught as to why you would join the Horde… The very people who were the reason your family falling apart. She just cannot understand that…”

Sylvanas felt great anger welling up within her. Her instinct was to lash out. To scream every piece of the reason why she was willing to let herself bow before the Horde’s warchief. Why she was willing to be ally herself towards them who killed her little brother. They, who were the reason of her eldest sister missing beyond the Dark Portal.

But that wouldn’t be fair, wasn’t it? Jaina knew nothing about it. She never sent any emissary towards Theramore. She knew nothing of Theramore before the Forsaken allegiances towards the Horde was forged. She knew nothing about Jaina Proudmoore until the time they met during their campaign to the Northend. She inhaled an unnecessary breath, a practice she used to do when anyone was trying her patience as she gritted her teeth. Trying her best to calm herself.

Jaina didn’t notice it as she continued on, “But I knew it all now. I understand it now.” Sylvanas stared at the soft gaze the mage given to her, “That you have no choice. The Alliance wouldn’t hear a word from your people. Not even a word from you, who were once amongst their greatest heroes. Your choice was either extermination or survival. I’m sure that Vereesa will understand it as well if you told her.”

Jaina took her hand and held it so as if it was a precious thing she won’t ever be willing to let go, “I won’t lie that there were some things that I’ve disagreed to when I peered into your memories, but I understand why. The choices you made. For yourself, and your people.”

It was the first time Sylvanas find herself without reply. No witty remarks, no objections, and no answers. Something warm however, started to find its way over the mage. What could it be? Her gaze was still stuck on her hand, clutched tightly by the mage. She can feel the blood from within. How warm it was and how arcane latched into it. And she hear it, how fast the beating of the heart from the being in front of her.

Something else happened however. An occurrence she hadn’t seen in a while. It was then that she slowly realized, the sun glanced over the spire, and over the mage too. For the first time since the spire was taken back, the dark cloud slightly parts away and let the sun shined over her home once more.

Her blonde hair mirrored the sunlight. Sylvanas can only watch the beauty in amazement as the mage looked straight to her eyes. It didn’t take long before Jaina noticed that the silence went on for too long.

“Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas felt drawn to the mage, slowly and unexpectedly. The words the mage spoke to her somehow never entered her mind. How can this being even exist? Someone who tried to understand her rather than judge her. Someone who seeks to comfort her. Her lips drawing her closer, and closer still towards Jaina’s. The mage seemed to be in a trance as she moved her head closer to her as well. At the last moment however, Sylvanas regained her composure and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips instead. As she slowly moved away from the mage, she can see the Jaina’s face turned red at the contact.

She resisted her urge to chuckle at the sight, “Thank you, Jaina. For everything.” She said instead of teasing the mage further. A genuine appreciation.

The mage seemed to go through several stages of realization before she can regain herself. “I-I um, it-it’s nothing! I-I’m-.” Jaina stammered again as she spoke those words. Adorable little thing.

Sylvanas placed a finger upon her lips, shutting her up. “Never sell yourself short, my lady. You are an exquisite being.” Sylvanas smiled at the continued blushing as she led her finger away from the warm lips she nearly kissed. It was an enticing little thing, really. Good thing she composed herself before she did so. It was a good thing, right?

After spending several more minutes admiring the view, both of them decided it’s time to leave the spire. Sylvanas erected the ward once more before her parents’ floor as they leave the building. As she closed the door towards the spire, Sylvanas pondered on what the future will come. The future, where the Horde will most likely plunge itself to another war with the Alliance. Against Jaina.

The very thought sickened her very core. With Garrosh as the warchief, war will most likely be inevitable. He was brash, young, and a warmonger for glory. A warrior at his very heart and Sylvanas knew what such orc will lead its army to. He will most likely going to use everyone within the Horde to expand his forces and dominate Alliance’s territory.

Can such future be prevented however? She cannot do this alone. She’ll need an aid. But who?

“Sylvanas?” Jaina’s voice was of concern. Maybe she pondered too long for the mage’s liking.

Can she really involve her in this? Jaina was Thrall’s friend. But could she really rope her into her idea to stop Garrosh from claiming the warchief’s throne?

There’s no time but now I suppose.

“Jaina, there’s something urgent that you need to know.” Sylvanas said as she snapped from her silence and stared at Jaina, half curious and half surprised at her tone.

“Thrall will step from his position as Warchief, and Garrosh will be chosen in his stead.” Sylvanas said grimly. When Jaina peered throughout her memories, she decided to skip this part of memory for some reason. Maybe she felt it wasn’t her right to know what the Horde was talking about. A cynical part of her would call her a fool for letting such information pass up but she understood the mage better now than to call her so. She was kind, maybe to a fault. Not that it was a bad thing, she supposed.

“Both you and I knew how Garrosh was during our campaign in the Northend. He saw the Alliance as a threat more than the Scourge and willing to pick every moment to fight against them.” Sylvanas gaze burn to her as Jaina narrowed her eyes, wondering where this conversation will lead to.

“If you could, talk to Thrall before the decision is final. Nothing good may come from Garrosh’ rule.” Sylvanas asked.

“Why is no one against the idea then? Other than you?”

Sylvanas sighed as she pondered what to say next. Her words would be considered treason against the Horde as it was part of a decision only the leader knew. “You knew as well as I that the trust the Horde has towards the Forsaken is nonexistent after Wrathgate.” Sylvanas hands clenched to a fist as she continued, “Lor'themar was against it but he couldn’t risk his position in the Horde this early so he kept quiet. Both Vol’jin and Cairne begrudgingly accepted it as they trusted Thrall’s decision, and The Goblin Trade prince, our latest ally believed he would find profit with Garrosh as the new warchief, for he will start a war soon enough.”

“And you would ask me to change his mind?” Jaina asked as she raised her brow.

“Please don’t think ill of me. I only see that you are among one of his closest friend and I hope he will listen to reason when he talked to you.” Sylvanas countered.

Jaina fell to a silence as she contemplated about the idea itself. Sylvanas let her be as she stood, waiting for the mage’s decision. It wasn’t long before she came to one, “Only if you would come with me then, I will agree to this.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, distraught at the requirement, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Jaina. You heard me just now that Thrall didn’t trust me, alongside the rest of the Horde.”

“I _trusted_ you, Sylvanas. After knowing everything, I don’t have a reason to doubt you.” Jaina said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

The words that came out from her lips managed to quell her unease that infested her being for so long. Was this how it felt to be trusted again? By someone else who was not the Forsaken? How long did she yearn this feeling? How blissful it felt, even for a single moment.

“I cannot do this alone, Sylvanas. Thrall would assume that I interfere about the leadership within the Horde if I talked to him about this by myself.” Jaina continued, not realizing the inner turmoil Sylvanas was feeling currently.

The silence goes longer than the mage expected. She sighed as she picked up both Sylvanas hands and hold it tightly, “Please?”

Only then Sylvanas seemed to realize how warm the skin of the living again once more. She sighed as she nodded, “I hope you are correct about this, Jaina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes! I'll return to my other works soon enough and hopefully my writing will continue to be better with each works!
> 
> Again, thank you for spending some time reading!


End file.
